


Finally

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets home to check on Jared after Jared had to cancel con appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

It was late afternoon when Jensen stopped at home long enough to dump his bags and then went straight to Jared's where his wife and daughter were. As soon as he had hugged Dani and kissed JJ, Gen hugged him and directed him to Jared's private office.

“Jay,” Jensen said softly as he stepped inside. He'd been worried sick about his best friend. The only thing that had kept him from bailing on the cons to be with Jared was that Jared had made him promise not to. “I got here as soon as I could.”

Jared grabbed Jensen in a bear hug and held on tight. “God, I missed you.”

“Me, too, brother, me too.” Jensen guided the hulk of a man to the oversized couch and sat close beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now. Jensen, is there anything I could say to you that would ruin our friendship? Anything at all?”

“Not a damn thing, Jay. You should know that. What do you need to tell me?” Jensen asked as he put his arm around Jared's shoulder.

Jared took a deep breath. He wasn't sure he could do this, yet he was certain he couldn't go on this way. He'd gone nearly crazy for the past ten years trying to hide it. “Jensen, I can't keep this to myself anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode. What's worse is that I feel like I've been lying to you since we met.”

Jensen turned so he could face his friend better. He placed his hand on Jared's cheek and turned the younger man's face toward him. “What is it, Jared?”

“You're the first thing I think of when I wake in the mornings and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep at night. I think about you nearly all day everyday. I dream about you every night. Half the time you think I'm playing around on my phone I'm looking at photos of you. You think I play up the J2 romance idea for the fans. I just do it to be closer to you. I love you, Jensen. I have been in love with you since we met.

“I understand if you aren't comfortable with this. I don't want to lose our friendship, Jen. I swear I'll never mention this again if that's what you want, but I had to tell you. I couldn't hide it anymore. It's been slowly eating me up inside.” Jared turned his head and wiped tears from his eyes. He couldn't look at Jensen. As the silence drew out, he got more nervous. “Jensen, please, say something.”

“How can someone so smart be so fucking dumb?” Jensen asked him.

“I'm sorry, Jensen, I can't help how I feel. I've tried to fight it for ten years, and it's only gotten stronger. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry.” Jared stood up to leave the office.

Jensen stood quickly and pushed Jared back down to the couch. “You've had your say. Now it's my turn.”

Jared hung his head and waited. Jensen had every right to feel betrayed and raise hell at Jared. Jared hated this, but he couldn't have held his feelings in any longer without truly losing his mind.

“Jay, look at me,” Jensen said softly. At the shake of Jared's head, Jensen sighed and said, “My lungs stopped working when you walked into that room the day we met. My heart nearly stopped when you hugged me. You have no idea how difficult the first few seasons were for me, especially after the fans started writing fan fiction about Sam and Dean and then about us. I figured if they could see it, there was no way in hell you didn't. I figured that you never said anything because you didn't feel the same way. It was so damned hard to learn to settle for just being your friend, Jay, so damned hard when I wanted so much more. How the hell can you be dumb enough not to know that I love you, too?” 

Jared's head jerked up. His eyes shined with fresh, unshed tears. Jensen knelt in front of Jared and pulled him into his arms. “I love you, Jared.”

“Jensen, I...” Jared was cut off when Jensen's lips covered his.

The boys spent the next hour talking between kisses. They talked about times they thought they'd given themselves away to the other. They talked about how good it felt to finally hold each other. Finally the hard questions came.

“What do we tell Gen and Dani?” Jared asked.

“We tell them the truth and face their wrath. That's all we can do. I've waited too long to hear you say you love me. I'm not giving it up now.”

“Should we tell them now?”

“Might as well get it over with.”

Jared took a deep breath and said, “Let's do this.”

The girls looked up at the men as they entered. Dani and Gen smiled at each other and said in unison, “Finally!”


End file.
